Under a Crystal Moon
by Mysty Snows
Summary: Mamoru breaks her heart. The Senshi talking bad about her. Usagi does something very drastic, she disappears. What will happen when Usagi is gone and everyone has to learn to cope?
1. Prologue

Dear Readers-

this story was written as a way for Usagi to be creative while dealing with her heartache. All the songs but one were written by me. This is another of the stories that i originally wrote under the name Lady SYlver. Please enjoy.

~Mysty Snows

A woman with long pink hair in an odango hairstyle stands on a balcony over looking her beloved city. Tears run down her face as one by one buildings begin to disappear. She knows that something is wrong in the past and it has something to do with her parents. As the buildings fade, memories that had once been so clear to her are fading and changing, but the memories that she wants and needs are not to be found.

She opens a portal in front of her to check on her parents. A hand comes to rest on her shoulder. She turns to look into a pair of bright green eyes. The man that stands behind her brushes away the tears that fall down her face. He can feel the grief and the tension that radiate from his wife. He tenderly kisses her on the forehead where her crescent moon sits hoping to give her some support with his love.

"What do we do now, My Love?" He asks as he takes her hand into his. He wants nothing more then to save his wife's kingdom at any cost. He has great respect for Crystal Tokyo and all that it stands for.

"We do what we must to save our kingdom. The kingdom that Mama and Papa fought so hard to build." She turns her attention toward the portal.

"We have to go into the past, don't we?"

She turns back to look him in the eyes. "Probably, but I am not sure when." She kisses him on the lips before she turns back toward the portal. "Nothing is clear and I cannot find where the problem started."

He watches as she begins to concentrate on the portal once more. He lightly kisses her on the cheek before he walks away knowing that his wife must concentrate on the portal to find the answers that she needs.

As he leaves the room, a young boy runs up to him and leaps into his arms. "Is mommy busy? It's been so long since she has come to tuck me in." He says as he peeks around the corner of the door at his mother. He can see that she is concentrating on the portal that is open before her.

"I know, but Mommy needs to find out what is happening to our kingdom." He tells his son.

"I know, but I miss her." He says as he lays his head down on his father's shoulder.

"I miss her too." He glances back toward his wife. "All will be fine, Usa. It has to be." He whispers before he carries his son off to bed.


	2. Chapter 1

Mamoru waits for Usagi's arrival. "She makes her way past this spot everyday on her way home." He thinks to himself. His heart yells at him not to do what he is about to, but his mind tells him it is the only way to protect his precious Usako. The dreams he has been having for the last few weeks have finally convinced him that his mind is correct, but his heart feels that he would be able to protect her better if he kept her close.

He looks up to see Usagi running toward him. Her hair flies behind her as she runs. A slight pink tint emphasizes her cheeks making her look even more beautiful to Mamoru. Her bright blue eyes shine with the joy and happiness that thrive inside of her. Mamoru takes a deep breath as she nears him. His heart starts to ache and he begins to feel as though he could never hurt her in this way, but he takes a deep breath and prepares to do the task he unwillingly knows he must do.

Arms fling around him as he continues to prepare himself. He looks down at her and begins to falter once more. He immediately averts his eyes from her hoping that if he doesn't look in her eyes he will be able to continue with this. He uses his hands to remove her from him. She looks up at him with her bright eyes. She is confused by his action.

"Mamo-chan, is something wrong?" Usagi asks with a slight sound of concern in her voice.

"Usagi, we have to talk." He puts a stern tone in his voice. He winces internally at the sound of how harsh his voice is.

"Usagi?" She whispers in a hurt tone.

"Usagi, I can't see you anymore." He pauses as he hears her gasp at what he said. "At first, I thought I loved you, but the more I think about it the more I believe I made the decision out of respect for Serenity and Endymion."

"We are Serenity and Endymion." She pleads with him.

"No, we are not. They died during the Silver Millennium, Usagi. We cannot live in the past." He closes his eyes, hoping to keep back his own tears as he does this deed.

"Mamo-chan, you can't mean this." A rumble of thunder is heard in the background. Usagi jumps forward and throws her arms around him for protection.

He removes her arms from around him as the rain begins to fall. "Goodbye, Usagi." He turns and begins to walk away. A tear escapes from his eye. "I'm so sorry, Usako." He whispers as he quickly walks away. He quickens his steps as he hears her begin to yell.

"No! Mamo-chan, you can't leave me!" She drops to the ground as the tears begin to cascade down her cheeks. All around her, the raindrops start to fall. Each drop brings another until the rain pours down on her. "You can't leave me." She whispers as the flood of rain and tears pour down.

Luna sits on the bed and stares out the window. A look of concern is painted onto her face. "Usagi, where are you?" Another bolt of lightening and a rumble of thunder jar her to her feet. "Two hours and she's not home. Something is wrong." Luna thinks to herself. She jumps from the bed and heads toward the window. As she reaches the window, the bedroom door begins to open. Luna's heart leaps for joy that Usagi has finally made it home, but the joy is short lived. Usagi is not the one who enters the room.

A small girl with pink hair walks into the room and over to Luna. She scratches Luna's ears as she looks around the room. "Where is Usagi, Luna? It's dinner time."

"Meow!"

A concerned look crosses Chibi Usa's face. "It's not like Usagi to be late for dinner." Chibi Usa mutters as she walks out of the door.

Luna looks out the window onto the rain soaked streets of Tokyo. "Please be okay." She whispers to the world around her.

Chibi Usa runs down the stairs toward the front door. She grabs her rain boots and rain jacket. Something deep inside tells her something is wrong. As she finishes putting on her rain gear, she heads out the door.

A bolt of lightening flashes through the sky and is followed closely by a rumble of thunder. Chibi Usa trembles with fear. "I hate thunder and lightening, but I have to find Usagi. I know something is wrong." Chibi Usa thinks to herself as she follows Usagi's normal route home.

Usagi slowly rises to her feet. A shiver runs through her as the cold rains pound down on her. As she begins to walk home she sees a small figure running towards her. A strand of pink hair escapes from under the rain hat. "Chibi Usa." Usagi whispers as a wave of dizziness surrounds her and she falls to the ground.

Chibi Usa runs to Usagi and kneels down beside her. "Usagi, you need to get up." She shakes her. Chibi Usa puts her hand on Usagi's forehead, and feels the fever that burns there. "Usagi, please." Chibi Usa begs Usagi.

Usagi's eyes slowly flutter open. "Chibi Usa?" Tears begin to flow down her face. "He doesn't love me anymore." She whispers.

Chibi Usa looks down at her with sadness. "She's not making sense. I have to get her home." She thinks to herself. "Usagi, we have to get you home." Usagi just lies there and mutters to herself. Chibi Usa shakes her head and begins to look around. In the distance, she can see Raye's temple. "Usagi, I am going to go get help." Chibi Usa stands and begins to run toward the temple.

Raye feels that there is something wrong, but she can't put her finger on it. She goes back to doing her chores when she hers a small voice yelling outside.

"Raye, Usagi is in trouble!" Chibi Usa keeps yelling as she approaches the temple. As she runs up the steps of the temple, she sees Raye standing there.

"What are you doing out by yourself?" Raye looks down at Chibi Usa. "If you and Usagi are having another fight..."

"Raye, Usagi is in trouble. I found her collapsed near the park and she's burning up with fever." A tear runs down Chibi Usa's face.

"Show me where." Raye follows as Chibi Usa begins running toward Usagi.

When they arrive, they see Makoto and Minako kneeling beside Usagi. As Raye approaches, she can see the concern that is in both of their eyes. Raye kneels down beside Usagi. She places her hand on her forehead and feels the fever that burns there. "We need to get her to the temple." Raye informs the others.

Makoto carefully picks Usagi up. "Chibi Usa, were you attacked by a youma."

"No." Chibi Usa turns to look at the others. "I was worried when she didn't come home, so I went looking for her."

"She's been out in this rain for three hours!" Minako yells.

Chibi Usa nods. "She was muttering something about not being loved." Minako, Makoto, and Raye shake their heads as they continue to the temple.

Usagi slowly opens her eyes and looks around. "Where am I?" As her vision clears a little more she recognizes Raye's room. She slowly stands up, her head still spinning with her fever, and walks toward the bedroom door. She hears the sound of people talking in low voices. She puts her ear to the door and begins to listen.

"Some leader we have. She passes out because of a little thunder and lightning." Raye's distinct voice rings out.

"Maybe there is something more to it." Ami says in Usagi's defense.

"Yeah, she could have klutzed out and fell." Minako adds with a giggle.

"Like you have room to talk, Minako." Makoto points out.

"We need a leader that is not going to klutz out every time we turn around. Usagi is not reliable enough." Raye's voice echoes through the room.

"So, that's what they think of me." Usagi turns toward the window in the back of the room. She quietly opens the window and squeezes out of it. "I'll show them."

"Raye, she maybe a klutz and a crybaby, but she is always there for us." As Ami finishes her defense of Usagi, a crash is heard in the other room. All four people jump to their feet and run toward the room.

Minako points toward the bed. "Do you think she overheard us?"

"Sometimes I think you are as much an airhead as Usagi!" Raye yells. "Of course she heard us!"

"You don't think she'll do something stupid do you?" Makoto asks. The four look at each other and hope she doesn't.


	3. Chapter 2

Usagi slowly walks back to her house. She is still burning with fever, but ignores it the best that she can. Her head begins to spin and she collapses to the ground. "Great, Usagi, give them something else to criticize you about." She thinks to herself. She begins to pull herself to her feet once more. As she gets to her feet, a youma appears nearby. "Time to prove yourself, Usagi." She tells herself.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

Energy surrounds her body as the transformation over takes her. As the transformation ends, she begins to run toward the youma on unsteady legs. "I will do this and prove to them that I can."

She sees the creature that is running through the streets, terrorizing all of those that are trying to make their way home after the rain. "Hold it right there, Nega Scum." She yells as she approaches.

The creature turns to look at Sailor Moon. "So, you think you can stop me." The creature looks around. "Where are all your little friends, Moon Brat?"

"I don't need them to deal with you."

"That's what you think." The creature forms a bolt of energy in front of it. As the energy reaches it maximum capacity, the creature releases the energy. Sailor Moon being half-delirious from fever takes the attack without even trying to dodge. The attack causes her to fly backwards into a tree. The creature begins to laugh as it advances on Sailor Moon.

Raye, Minako, Makoto, and Ami begin to search for Usagi. They don't get very far before they see Tuxedo Kamen making his way down the street. All four Senshi look at each other and nod their heads.

They duck into a nearby alley and quickly raise their transformation sticks to the sky.

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

As their transformations end, they race in the direction they saw Tuxedo Kamen running.

Sailor Moon shakes her head as she rises from the ground. "I won't let you defeat me that easily." She breathes heavily as the pain from the attack courses through her body.

"We'll see just how easily you are defeated." The creature raises its clawed hand toward the sky. As it reaches its peak, the claws come swiping down at Sailor Moon.

A red rose flies by Sailor Moon and strikes the creature's hand, but the hand continues its swing and slams into Sailor Moon. She cries out in pain as its claws rip into her leg. The Sailor Senshi arrive in time to see Sailor Moon cry out in pain. She looks up at her Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.

The Sailor Senshi all release their powers at the youma. None of their powers seem to phase the youma as it stands over Sailor Moon. The creature continues to glare down at Sailor Moon ignoring all of the blows that it is receiving. It pulls its clawed hand up to make another strike at the weakened Sailor Moon.

"This creature is too powerful for them alone. I am no use anymore like this. No matter what they say or think, I love them all. I won't let them be destroyed by this creature." She thinks to herself. She looks up at the creature as it begins another downward swing.

"Once I finish you, I can go play with your friends."

"I don't think so." Sailor Moon grabs the creature's hand with one of hers as it comes down on her once more. With her other hand she reaches for the brooch on her bow. She never hears the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen yelling at her not to do it. She turns and smiles. "Moon Cosmic Power!" The energy surrounds her and the creature. "I want to be free. They don't care about me." She thinks to herself as the light envelops her and a tear slides down her cheek.

"Usagi, no!" The four Sailor Senshi scream at her as Usagi disappears into the light.

"Usako." Tuxedo Kamen whispers as tears fill his eyes. As the light surrounds her, he can feel the moment that she is gone and falls to his knees.

"Why?" Venus asks. "Why did she do it?" Tears stream down her face as she looks to the other Senshi for the answer she cannot find.

"She knew the creature was too strong for you, and she was going to be of no help with the injuries that she had sustained." All eyes turn to stare at the person who spoke. Standing before them is a woman of about thirty. She has long light pink hair done in the odango hairstyle and reddish-brown eyes. She wears a black dress and cape with hood. A solemn look lies upon her face.

"If she would have called, we would have been here to help her." Jupiter says.

The figure walks over to Tuxedo Kamen and places a hand on his shoulder. She stares into his dark eyes looking for the answer of why he broke Usagi's heart and finds nothing there. "She loved you with all her heart. She did not want to believe you left her, but her heart never does win, does it?" She says accusingly before she turns and looks toward each of the Senshi. "She fought alone because she wanted to prove to you all that she was not a crybaby and a klutz like you accused her of being." The woman begins to walk away.

"We knew she could, when she wanted to." Mars says.

"You all have a funny way of showing love." The woman glares at them all. "You have lost her. She gave the ultimate sacrifice and gave her life to save all of you." She looks toward each of them wondering if they truly understand what has happened. "Now what will you do?" She turns and walks away, not waiting to hear what they have to say. When she is out of sight from the, she causes a portal to open in front of her. A tear runs down her face as she enters the portal. "I'm sorry, Senshi and Papa." She whispers.

A young woman with long light blonde hair lies face down on the sand. She slowly begins to open her eyes. The sun hangs high in the sky. She slowly props herself up and looks around. A wave rushes up onto the shore and surrounds her prone body. "The beach." She whispers to herself. "I'm free." She slowly sits up and takes in her surroundings.

A young boy walks toward her. She looks up into his brown eyes and can see the innocence that is there. A smile crosses her face as she looks into his happy eyes. "Are you okay, Miss?"

"I am glad I began to pay attention in English class." She thinks to herself. "I am fine, now. Thank you for asking."

A puzzled look crosses his face, but it is soon forgotten. "My name is Mark. What's yours?"

She looks up into his eyes. It had not dawned on her that she would need to figure out a name. She could use her name, but it would be to easy for them to track her. She thinks for a brief moment before she answers. "My name is Rena. I am very glad to meet you." She extends her hand out to him. He shakes it. "Maybe you can help me find someplace to stay?"

"Sure." He smiles at her and takes her hand. "I know the perfect spot." He begins to lead her down the beach to a row of houses.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"My house." The young boy answers as he continues to escort Rena down the beach.


	4. Chapter 3

Rena walks out of her room dressed in a pale blue dress. She walks down the stairs where Mark is waiting patiently for her. He holds out a white for her as she nears the bottom stairs. A tear runs down her cheek. She quickly wipes the tear away hoping that Mark does not see her crying and takes the rose.

"For being thirteen, you sure are a sweetheart." She says as she holds the rose to her nose and breaths in the sweet perfume.

"You are my best friend." He says as he takes her hand and helps her down the last few steps. "You've been here for three and a half years today, so I thought I'd give you a small gift."

"It is a beautiful rose." She says. "But, I still don't know how I let you talk me into this, you silver tongued brat."

"Because you are a good singer, Rena." He looks into her eyes. "I really think you'll win this competition tonight."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Come on." He yells as he pulls her out the door.

"Now for our final competitor of the night. Rena."

Rena walks up onto the stage. She takes a deep breath as she pulls the microphone toward her mouth and walks toward center stage. "The song I am going to sing for you tonight is by Sarah Mclachlan. It's _I Will Remember You_."

The first notes are hit on the piano. Her voice and the notes begin to dance through the room.

 _I will remember you_

 _Will you remember me_

 _Don't let your life pass you by_

 _Weep not for the memories_

 _Remember the good times_

 _That we had_

 _Let them slip away from us_

 _When things got bad_

 _Clearly I first saw you_

 _Smiling in the sun_

 _Want to feel your warmth upon me_

 _I want to be the one_

 _I'm so tired_

 _But I can't sleep_

 _Standing on the edge_

 _Of something much too deep_

 _It's funny how we feel so much_

 _But cannot say a word_

 _We are screaming inside_

 _But can't be heard_

 _So afraid to love you_

 _More afraid to lose_

 _Clinging to a past_

 _That doesn't let me choose_

 _Once there was a darkness_

 _Deep in endless night_

 _You gave me everything you had_

 _Oh you gave me light_

When the music and voice die away, the entire audience rises to their feet. The applause fill the room. She bows and then walks from the stage.

Rena takes a seat next to Mark. "You were wonderful." A pink tint rises into her cheeks.

"Now, Judges, who is our winner tonight."

"We have a unanimous decision. Rena is our winner." The judge in the middle announces.

Rena turns white as the news hits her ears. "This can't be happening." She thinks to herself. "This is a nightmare, right?" She whispers.

"Rena, you are going to be a star." Mark says as he smiles at her. The smile drops as he sees the look of horror on her face.

"No!" Rena stands up and runs as fast as she can from the building. "I can't become famous, or they will find me." She thinks to herself as tears fall down her face and she continues to run.

A woman with long pink hair in an odango hairstyle stands in the back of the room and shakes her head as Rena runs out of the building. She watches as Mark stands and runs after Rena. A small sad smile crosses her lips as she watches this sight.

Rena runs to the nearby park. When she gets a short distance in, she collapses against a tree. The tears run down her face as she pulls her knees to her chest and rests her head on her knees. When Mark finally reaches her, he sits down next to her and pulls her into his arms. "It'll be okay, Rena." He says as he tries to desperately comfort his friend.

"I can't be a star. I don't want to see them." Rena sobs into his shoulder.

"We'll figure it out, Rena." I know that you are trying to hide from whoever hurt you in the past, but this is your big chance." He puts his finger under her chin and lifts her face so she is looking into his eyes. "Don't blow this."

"If you are hiding for some reason, I have the perfect idea." Both look up at the new voice. A tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes stands before them. "I am Josh." He says as he reaches a hand out to Rena, but when she doesn't take it he pulls it back and sits down in front of them. "You are a wonderful singer and should share it with the world. I know that there are going to be a lot of people out there that will love to hear your voice."

Mark and Rena recognize him as the record producer from the competition. "So, what is your idea?" Mark asks.

"A mask and a recording name." Josh smiles. Rena gives him a small smile and the tears slowly begin to stop. "Be at my office tomorrow. We'll discuss the rest of the details then."

Rena and Mark walk into Josh's office. He motions for them to sit down. "So, Rena, how many songs do you have?"

Rena reaches into her bag and pulls out a notebook. She hands the book to Josh. "How long have you been writing songs, Rena?" Mark asks in surprise.

"About two weeks after we met." She smiles toward Mark. "Now, about this identity thing." She looks toward Josh.

He puts the notebook down. "These are good." He says as he reaches into a drawer in the desk. He pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to her. "This is my idea." He hands the paper to Rena.

She looks at the paper and sees a sketch there. The sketch is of a mask that looks like a butterfly, but it is made of feathers. "It's beautiful, but may I make a couple of changes to it?"

"You have to wear it. It was just an idea anyway. Now, what about a name?"

"I would like to go by the name Reanna." She tells him.

"Well then, shall we will start recording tomorrow."

Smiles cross all their faces as Rena and Mark leave to prepare for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

The moon slowly sets. A young woman with long, light blonde hair leans on the railing of the pier. The sounds of the waves crashing into the pier supports and the faint music from a nearby club are all that can be heard. A soft breeze begins to blow causing her hair to dance around her. She pulls the white shawl up onto her bare shoulders. The lightweight black sundress is not enough protection from the slightly chilled breeze and the light mist from the sea. As her bright blue eyes gaze upon the moon, a tear begins to trickle down her cheek.

She reaches into the purse that graces her slender wrist. When her hand emerges from the bag, a golden star shaped locket lies in her hand. As she gazes down at the locket, she pushes a button and the glass lid opens. As the lid opens, music begins to play. The tune is sad, but sweet. It brings another tear to her eye as she listens to the haunting melody.

Her gaze turns toward the moon once more. As she stands there, a hand comes to rest on her shoulder. She turns to look at the owner of the hand. He is rewarded with a small smile from her. He reaches a finger up and wipes the tear from her cheek. "A penny for your thoughts, Beautiful Lady."

She turns so that her back leans against the pier railing. She closes the lid to the locket and places it into her purse. "Why are you so concerned with my thoughts?" She looks into his brown eyes.

"Rena, we have been friends since you came to this place. You are my best friend. I know when you begin to think of them."

"You know, for being younger then me you are certainly a wise young man, Mark." She sighs. "Don't tell me the next thing I know you are going to say." She gives him a knowing look. "They don't need or want me. I am not going home."

"Rena, you have not spoken to any of them in four and a half years. Aren't you the least bit curious? I know I would be."

"That is because you are fourteen. All fourteen year olds are curious."

He sighs, as he knows this is a losing battle with her. "All right, you win for now." He looks out over the ocean and watches the moonlight play on the ocean waves for a short while. "Your home lies out there doesn't it?" He asks her casually, trying just one more approach.

"Yes. My home was once there." She turns to look out across the ocean again. "I don't know why I get like this, Mark. They think I am dead, so there is no sense in even thinking about going home."

"Did you hear the news from Japan today?" He glances over at Rena with a sly grin. She shakes her head no and continues to stare at the ocean. "Things are getting bad over there. The Sailor Senshi have been able to handle things since their leader died defeating a youma, but the paper was saying the youma are getting stronger. They can no longer fight against evil without Sailor Moon."

"Maybe the Sailor Senshi need to stop protecting those people. Those girls never should have begun fighting evil in the first place."

"The paper also said," Mark begins, but is cut off by Rena.

"I don't want to hear about the Sailor Senshi or about Japan, Mark!" She yells at him. The tears begin to flow down her face.

"Rena?" He waits for her to look at him. "The article is on your bed at the house. I didn't mean to make you cry. I thought you might like to know what is going on in Japan. I am sorry."

"Japan has many bad memories for me." She sighs as she looks toward Mark. "I don't want to go back there."

"Rena, your concert starts in a couple if hours. Want me to walk you there?" He places his hand out to her.

"Give me a couple of minute and then I will walk with you."

"I will be right over there." He points off to an area that is a distance away.

Rena nods to him and watches him leave. "Raye, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Mamoru, please hear my silent plea to you. Remember always to be happy in your lives. I am dead to you. You are the ones who caused it, but I forgive you. Please stay safe." She reaches behind her and pulls out six roses; red, crimson, pink, yellow, blue, and green. She raises each toward the moon after she kisses the bud, then she throws them into the ocean below. She turns to see Mark staring at her. She looks back to the moon. "I miss you all. Stay safe." She walks over to meet up with Mark.

Mars stands in front of the youma. "Mars...Fire..." A fireball begins forming at the tips of her fingers. She concentrates until it has reached its maximum power. "See how well you can handle this. Ignite!" She releases the ball of fire at the youma. As the ball of fire nears the youma, a red rose strikes it from the side.

"You should not attack beautiful places. For the part you took in the destruction of this park, I will help to defeat you." Tuxedo Kamen yells as he throws another rose. The youma, being completely distracted by Tuxedo Kamen, takes Mars's fireball directly in the side.

As the other Senshi begin to make their attacks, Tuxedo Kamen leaves the scene of the battle. His head drops toward the ground as he lets his transformation fade away. A red rose stays in his hand after the transformation has ended. He lifts the red rose to his nose and breathes in the scent. A sigh escapes from him as he lets the rose drop to the ground. "Usako." He whispers as he leaves the park.

A teardrop glistens on the rose lying on the ground. A rose that signifies the loss of a loved one and the bitter turmoil that eats him inside. The Sailor Senshi look down at the rose as they leave the park. Their own tears begin to fall down their cheeks as they think of their lost leader.

"Now, Ladies and Gentleman, let me introduce you to the newest singing sensation, Reanna." Applause erupt from all around as a young woman in a black floor length dress walks out onto the stage. Her long flowing light blonde hair dances around her as she walks. She turns to face the audience. A white mask of feathers with black sequins for decoration adorns her face.

She pulls the microphone to her mouth and begins to speak. "Thank you all for coming. It is a pleasure for me to be able to perform for all of you tonight." She looks down at the stage and then back out across the audience. Her blue eyes glow from behind the white mask. "The first song that I would like to perform for you tonight is a song that I wrote. It's called _Once, Long Ago_."

The haunting melody begins to fill the air. Everyone in the audience is pulled into the song as the melody and the elegantly soft voice of the singer dance through the concert hall.

 _Once, long ago, I was a warrior._

 _Once, long ago, I fought for love._

 _Once, long ago, my true love left me._

 _Once, long ago, my friends turned on me._

 _Once, long ago, my heart was broke in two._

 _And I run away._

 _I never stopped loving them._

 _I never meant to hurt them._

 _But they're better off without me._

 _Once, long ago, you loved me._

 _Once, long ago, we were friends._

 _Once, long ago, we fought together._

 _Once, long ago, you said you'd never leave me._

 _Once, long ago, I died from the pain._

 _And I run away._

 _I never stopped loving them._

 _I never meant to hurt them._

 _But they're better off without me._

 _Once, long ago was such a long time._

 _Once, long ago, seems like forever._

 _Once, long ago the pain was great._

 _Once, long ago, you were mine._

By the time the song is over half the audience have tears in their eyes. By the end of the concert, lovers, old and new, are holding the person they care about in a protective manner. Afraid that something may happen this person, but all of them have a new feeling inside of them. A feeling of peace, love, and gratitude for having the person they love by their side.

Reanna walks into her dressing room and pulls off her mask. She puts her head down on the dressing table in front of her. A light knock is heard at the door. She replaces her mask as she rises to answer the door. As the door opens, a woman with light pink hair stands before her. A tear escapes her eye, but is caught by the mask that she wears. "Oh, Chibi Usa, I miss you." She thinks to herself as she looks at the woman that stands before her. "May I help you?"

The woman looks up at her with a pair of dark reddish-brown eyes. "I would like to get your autograph. Would you please sign my book for me?"

A small smile escapes from Reanna. "Who do I make this out to?" She stares at the woman as she waits for the answer. "She looks so much like Chibi Usa, but she is too old to be Chibi Usa." She thinks to herself.

"My name is not important. You can just sign your name." The woman looks away as Reanna begins to sign her name. A sad smile finds its way onto the woman's face. "Why do you wear that mask?"

Reanna looks up in surprise. "It is my image. I hide behind a mask because of the death and the sadness that surround me." She looks at the woman. "What made you ask?"

"Curiosity. Thank you, Reanna." She says as she takes her autograph book from her. She begins to walk away when a portal opens in front of her. She turns back toward Reanna. "One day you will need to return home. They miss you. Goodbye, Usagi, Mama." She walks into the portal and it closes.

"Chibi Usa!" Rena screams as she sits bolt upright. She looks into the mirror that sits in front of her. Her heart races as she looks around. "It was only a dream." A tear runs down her cheek. A knock is heard at the door. She puts her mask on as she walks to the door. As she looks out, her eyes meet a pair of dark brown eyes. "Mark." She throws her arms around his neck and begins to cry. She knew that she had missed her friends, but until this moment she never realized how much. Even with this realization, she knows that she cannot go back to them.

"Are you all right? I heard you scream and came as fast as I could." He puts his arms around her and holds her close as she cries.

"I want to go home now." She finally says as the tears finally stop. "I am just tired." A small smile graces her lips.

"Whatever you want, Rena." He takes her small hand in his and leads her toward home.


	6. Chapter 5

Rena walks into the office of her agent. He motions for her to sit as he finishes his phone conversation. As he hangs up the phone, he looks up at her. "You had a wonderful concert last night, Rena darling."

"You only call me darling when you are up to something, Josh." She glares at him.

"You hurt my feelings, Rena." He looks at her with a pair of hurt green eyes. He sighs as he sees she's not in the mood. "All your concert dates have been booked." He hands her a piece of paper with all the dates.

She reads through the list. As her eyes fall on the last concert date, tears come to her eyes. "Josh, we discussed this and we agreed that I would not have any concerts in Japan." A tear runs down her cheek.

"I know, but they love you there, Rena." He gives her a sympathetic look. "We can't change it. I'm sorry." Rena stands up and begins to walk from her agent's office. "Maybe it was time you go back there. I don't know what happened, nor do I want to know. All I do know is that fate and destiny have a funny way of doing things." He shouts after the retreating Rena.

Minako and Makoto walk through the mall. As they pass the music store, they see the sales person putting up a new window ad. The ad has a young woman with long, flowing, light blonde hair. The background is a soft pink color and the dress she wears is a long black dress. On her face she wears a white mask of feathers that is adorned with black sequins. A pair of bright blue eyes glows from behind the white mask.

"She's pretty." Minako says in a daze.

"I wonder why she wears a mask?" Makoto asks as she looks toward Minako.

"She's the newest singing sensation from America." An annoying male voice screeches at them from behind.

Minako and Makoto turn to look at the owner of the voice. "Gurio!" They yell in unison.

Curiosity gets the best of Minako. She knows that Gurio always knows a lot of information about things. "So, what do you know?" Makoto turns and glares at Minako. She just shrugs in defense.

"Well, she just came onto the scene about a year ago. Her songs are all sad and depressing, but they have a strange effect on people. It's been reported that after a concert, people seem to hold their loved ones closer and dearer then before they went."

"So, why does she wear a mask?" Makoto asks as her curiosity gets the best of her.

"There are two rumors about that. The first says that she is disfigured like the guy in 'The Phantom of the Opera.' The other says that she just doesn't want people to know who she really is. Like she's hiding her identity from people."

Minako grabs Makoto's arm and drags her into the music store. Gurio follows them in. As they enter the store, he gets their attention. "This is Reanna's song _We were_."

 _You came into my life_

 _A knight in shining armor_

 _You believed in me_

 _Even when others did not_

 _I fell in love with you_

 _You fell in love with me_

 _We were one_

 _We were happy_

 _Then one day you left_

 _Not a word as to why_

 _I died that day_

 _I lost my faith_

 _I fell in love with you_

 _You fell in love with me_

 _We were one_

 _We were happy_

 _Now that I am gone_

 _Have you found another?_

 _Does she treat you better?_

 _Is she always fair?_

 _I fell in love with you_

 _You fell in love with me_

 _We were one_

 _We were happy_

Minako and Makoto stop and listen to the haunting melody and the voice of the singer. Their eyes fill with tears as the lyrics to the song dance in their ears. Minako walks over to where the compact discs are and grabs one. The title of the compact disc is "Forever in My Heart." The cover is black. In each corner sits a rose of a different color. At the top left corner sits a blue rose, a red rose sits in the upper right corner, the bottom right holds a green rose, and the lower left holds a yellow rose. In the center of the cover sits a crimson rose and a pink rose intertwined. A white butterfly flies away from the roses. On the back cover is the list of all the songs written in black on the white mask that Reanna wears.

Minako begins to read the titles of the songs as she stands in line. "Makoto, this song sounds interesting."

"What's the name of it?"

"It's called 'Under a Crystal Moon'"

"Are you going to buy it?" Makoto asks. Minako nods in response. "I wonder if the rest of her songs are like the one we just heard."

"Just to let you know," Gurio comes up behind them as they are standing in line to buy the compact disc, "She's supposed to be in concert here in a couple of months. At least that is the rumor on the Internet. Nothing has been confirmed yet."

Minako and Makoto exchange glances. They pay for the compact disc and head to the temple where they know the will find the others.

Tears run down her face as she leaves the building. She runs down the path that leads to the pier. The one place that she has found sanctuary since coming here. She looks out across the ocean toward the place that she once called home.

She leans against the railing, allowing her tears to drop into the ocean below her. Her hair whips against her as the wind blows. The salt air fills her lungs as she sobs. She slowly drops to the ground as she sobs. "I'm not ready to go home." She whispers in between sobs.

A hand comes to rest on her shoulder. A soft, sweet voice carries on the wind to her. "I told you when I saw you before, that you would have to go home one day."

Rena looks up into a pair of reddish brown eyes. "Usa, it was you that night." The woman nods her head. Rena throws her arms around the woman and pulls her close. "I have missed you, Usa, but I can't go back to them." Tears run down her face again. "They are better off without me."

"I am sorry you feel that way. I guess that the Sailor Senshi truly will be ended." Chibi Usa stands and begins to walk away. A portal opens in front of the woman. "They do miss you, Usagi." She says as she enters the portal. "They miss you more then you know, Mama." She whispers to herself as the portal closes.

Rena sits with her back to the railing of the pier. Her knees are pulled up to her chest and she rests her forehead on her knees. The tears keep flowing until she feels a hand come to rest on her shoulders. She looks up into a pair of dark brown eyes. Mark sits down next to her and pulls her close. "It's okay, Rena." A tear makes its way down his face as he holds her close.

Minako and Makoto run up to the temple. They see Ami and Raye sitting on the steps talking. When they look around to see whom else is there, they see Mamoru helping Yuuichirou with chores around the temple and Chibi Usa in the temple yard playing.

"Good, they are all here." Minako says as they approach the temple. "Raye, can we borrow your CD player. You have to listen to this new CD I bought."

"Who is it?" Ami asks with a tone of curiosity in her voice.

"She's a new singer from America. Her name is Reanna. We heard one of her songs at the music store. What was the name of the song, Makoto?"

"Gurio said it was called _We were_. It's sad, but so beautiful."

Mamoru walks up as he sees Minako and Makoto talking to Raye. "What's up, you two?" Chibi Usa runs up when she sees Mamoru nearing the temple stairs.

"I just bought a new CD by a singer from America. There is an ad of her hanging in the music store. She is so beautiful and mysterious." Minako turns the compact disc case over and shows them the mask. "She wears the mask all the time, so no one knows what she really looks like."

Makoto looks up at Raye with pleading eyes. "At least play this one song that we are curious about. It's called 'Under a Crystal Moon.'"

Raye puts her hand out to Minako and takes the compact disc from her. She walks into the temple followed by the others. She puts the compact disc in as the others sit down around her room. As the music begins to fill the room, they all listen intently.

 _Once, long ago,_

 _We danced under a crystal moon_

 _You held me close_

 _You told me you loved me_

 _Once, long ago,_

 _You told me you'd never leave_

 _You gave me a red rose_

 _We kissed under a crystal moon_

 _Now the moon has set_

 _I can find you no longer_

 _Alone I sit_

 _Wondering where you are_

 _Once, long ago,_

 _A kingdom was bright_

 _A prince loved his princess_

 _They danced under the crystal moon_

 _Once, long ago,_

 _They held one another_

 _They lived for one another_

 _They died under the crystal moon_

 _Now the moon has set_

 _True love has died_

 _Alone I sit_

 _Wondering why_

By the time that the music dies away, all four girls are in tears.

Mamoru sits where he us not moving. He stares at the speakers that once housed the lovely melody that had filled the room. Tears stream down his face as he feels the empty spot in his heart, mind, and soul where his Usako resides. He wants so much to hold her in his arms and say that he did not mean anything that he had said that day. Chibi Usa crawls into Mamoru's lap and puts her small arms around him the best that she can. He feels four hands come to rest on his shoulders. He looks up into four pairs of sympathetic eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

Raye walks out to the mailbox. As she pulls the mail out, a pale pink envelope falls out. It is addressed to her and postmarked from America. She picks the envelope up and walks into the temple. She drops the mail where her grandfather will be able to find it and then walks into her room.

She carefully opens the envelope. She pulls the sheet of paper from inside out and six tickets fall to the ground. She opens the letter, but nothing is written there. She picks up a ticket and reads what is printed on them. Her eyes grow wide with amazement as what is printed on the tickets registers in her mind. "Tickets for Reanna's show on Saturday. Front row seats." She whispers as she walks toward the phone to call the others.

Rena sits in the seat of the airplane. She looks out the window as her plane begins to land. She takes a deep breath as the wheels of the plane touch the ground. A hand reaches out and grabs hers and gives it a small squeeze. She turns to look into a pair of dark brown eyes.

"It's been a long tour, but after this weekend we can go home and relax for a while." She smiles over at Mark and blinks back the tears.

Josh looks over to her and can see the fear and the pain that lies in her eyes. "Rena, the past is the past. I don't know what happened in your past, but everything will be fine." He gives her a reassuring smile.

Rena looks over to him and a small smile crosses her lips for a brief instant. "I know. I will be fine." She grabs her mask and places it on her face. "Reanna has nothing to fear. Let's get this over with." Reanna stands and begins to walk toward the door of the plane.

Josh and Mark stand and follow behind her. As she walks from the plane, they give each other a knowing smile.

As she walks out the door into the terminal, a large group of people run up to her and start asking for her autograph. At the back of the group stands a woman with light pink hair. Reanna looks up and her eyes meet with this woman's eyes. A smile crosses both of their faces as they stare at each other for a brief moment. The woman turns and begins to walk away.

"Reanna, will you sign my autograph book?" A small, familiar voice carries to her ears.

She looks down at the small girl that stands before her. She has shoulder length pink hair done in the odango hairstyle. A pair of reddish-brown eyes peers up at her. Reanna looks up at the woman who smiles back at her before entering the portal that appears before her. Reanna turns her attention back to the young girl. "Who do I make this out to?"

"My name is Usagi, but everyone calls me Chibi Usa." The young girl smiles up at her.

As Reanna signs Chibi Usa's autograph book, she looks among the crowd. She sees a young woman with blonde hair standing in the distance. "Minako." She whispers. A tear forms in her eye. "Here you go, Little One. Are you coming to my concert?"

"Yes, my friend Raye was sent six tickets."

"Then, maybe I will see you there. I have written a new song. I think I will sing it the night of the concert." She smiles down at the young girl.

Chibi Usa takes Reanna's hand. "Will you come meet my friend?" Chibi Usa feels something as she holds Reanna's hand. A feeling of peace and calm fill her, feelings she has not felt since Usagi died. She shakes her head as she waits for Reanna's answer.

"Certainly, but let me finish here." Reanna signs a few more books. She glances over at Josh who gets security to disperse the surrounding fans. "Now, Usagi, why don't you introduce me to that friend of yours." She says as she holds her hand out to Chibi Usa.

Chibi Usa takes Reanna's hand and leads her to Minako. "Minako, I'd like for you to meet Reanna. Reanna, this is my friend Minako. Minako is the one that bought your CD and we all listened to it and liked it." Chibi Usa tells Reanna.

Reanna puts her hand out toward Minako. "It's nice to meet you." Minako shakes her hand.

Minako looks down at Chibi Usa. "You are just like Usagi, Usa." Minako says as a tear runs down her face. "You make friends just as easily."

Reanna looks at Minako. She feels that sadness that Minako feels as she sees the tear run down her face. "Did you lose this friend recently?"

Minako looks up at Reanna. "Oh, I am so sorry. Chibi Usa reminds me of a friend of ours when she does things like this. She passed away almost five years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss." She looks down at the ground. A hand comes to rest on her shoulder. She turns and looks into a pair of green eyes. "Usagi told me that your friend received tickets for the concert this weekend. I hope to see all of you there." Reanna waves to them as she walks away.

Rena stands on the balcony of the hotel suite. She scans the city to see how much has changed since she left. "It's been so long." She whispers.

"It has, hasn't it?"

Rena turns to look at the person who spoke. "You love to do that, don't you, Chibi Usa?"

"I have to make sure of things."

Rena turns so that she is leaning against the railing of the balcony. "Just how old are you, Usa?"

"Much older than I appear to be, and I am the ruler of Crystal Tokyo."

"Things aren't going as they should, are they?"

"No, and that is why I am here."

"So you are here to make things happen?"

"No, I can't make things happen, but I can guide." She turns to walk away. "You have only seen one of your Senshi, Usagi. You should see the others before the concert." A portal opens and she disappears inside.

Rena stands there and shakes her head. She walks back into the suite and toward the bedroom. She quickly braids her hair and throws on a pair of jeans and a baggie T-shirt. She grabs the keys to the room and heads for the door. She ties a pair of sneakers on and walks out the door. "Well, let's go take a look." She says to herself.

"She's even prettier in real life, Mamoru." Chibi Usa looks up at Mamoru. She pulls his hand. "Are you listening?"

"I'm sorry, Usa."

"Mamoru, I miss her too, but," tears begin to fall down her small cheeks.

Mamoru stops and picks her up. "I'm sorry, Usa. It's been almost five years and I just can't get over her. I thought I was okay, until I heard Reanna's songs." Mamoru holds Chibi Usa close.

"We'll make it, Mamoru." She kisses him on the cheek. "You are going with us to the concert, aren't you?"

"Will it make you happy?" Chibi Usa nods her head yes. "Okay, I'll go. I guess I need to be there to keep you girls in line."

Chibi Usa giggles. "She told me she wrote a new song. She is going to perform it at the concert."

"Maybe it will be a happy song." He puts Chibi Usa back on the ground and they continue their walk through the park.


	8. Chapter 7

Rena walks through the park. She hears four familiar voices talking up ahead on the path. She looks in that direction and sees Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Raye walking toward her. She looks around for someplace to hide. She knows that she is not ready to see them in person, yet. She sees a bench by the lake and scrambles to it. She sits down and listens to the conversation.

"What was she like, Minako?" Ami's shy voice is heard.

"She's really nice. She took time to talk to Usa." She says. "Usa seems to really like her. I haven't seen her take to anyone like that since Usagi died."

"I still can't believe we got six free tickets for the concert." Raye comments. "I checked, and these tickets are not cheep."

"We need to go shopping for new outfits." Minako gleefully adds.

"First we have to meet up with Mamoru and Usa." Makoto reminds them.

Rena sits and listens to the voices. Tears run down her cheeks. "I miss you all, but I cannot face you yet." She whispers as she wipes the tears from her face. She hears their voices begin to fade when a scream rings through the park. Rena spins around in time to see the four of them duck behind some bushes. She knows that they are going to go fight.

Mamoru hears the screams echo through the park. He looks down at Chibi Usa as he pulls out his rose. "Usa, go find some place safe to hide." Chibi Usa nods and runs for the safety of some nearby bushes as Mamoru transforms.

Tuxedo Kamen runs toward the screams. As he arrives, he sees the Senshi already in battle with the youma. A blast of energy flies toward Jupiter and knocks her to the ground. A dozen red roses fly through the air toward the creature. As the roses near the youma, a blast of energy flies toward them. The roses disintegrate and the energy continues toward Tuxedo Kamen. Mars and Venus jump in front of him and take the blow. They fall to the ground unconscious.

Rena follows the sounds of battle. She finds a safe place to watch the battle from. Tears come to her eyes as she watches the three Senshi fall.

"No." She whispers. "I have to help them. I still love them. I love them more then I knew." She raises her hand toward the sky. "Moon Crystal Power!" She expects the energy to surround her, but nothing happens. "No." She whispers. "I have to help. This can't be happening."

She begins to rise from the ground when a hand comes to rest on her shoulder. "You are of no use to them like this." The familiar voice whispers in Rena's ear.

"Usa, why can't I transform? They need me."

"You gave up being Sailor Moon when you asked for your freedom, Usagi."

"I have to help them, or they will die."

"If it is truly in your heart to help them, then a way for you to help will come to you." She looks Rena in the eyes. "You must want to truly save them or you will not find the answer that you seek."

Rena holds her hands close to her heart. "I must save the Senshi." A glow begins to emit from her hands. A small crystal forms before her. "Silver Crystal Power!" Rena shouts as the glow from her hands surrounds her. As the glow fades, a transformed Rena stands there.

Her long light blonde hair flows freely behind her. She wears a Sailor Senshi fuku. It looks like her Sailor Moon outfit with some differences. Where there was blue on her original outfit there is now a silver color. Her boots are also the same silver color. The white on her boots, the red bows, and trim of her gloves are an iridescent color.

In the center of the bow in the front, sits a star-shaped brooch where the Silver Crystal now resides. The band of the choker also becomes iridescent. The moons on her boots and choker become hearts with a crescent moon in the center of the hearts. Her earrings are also the same moon and heart combination. Her tiara is now silver, but the stone in the center is clear and heart-shaped.

She stands there and stares at Chibi Usa. "I knew you would find a way to save them." Chibi Usa looks toward her and takes in the changes. "You are now the Sailor Crystal Moon. You are more powerful then any other form that you have had. Say the words disguise and they will never see your face."

"Disguise!" A white hood with cape cascades over her. A piece of white cloth covers the lower part of her face. She looks toward Chibi Usa and nods. A smile crosses Chibi Usa's face. Sailor Crystal Moon turns and runs into the battle.

The creature fires another attack at the already downed Sailor Senshi. A flash of white light appears over the Sailor Senshi. A crystal dome forms from the white light and absorbs the energy from the youma's attack as it impacts with the dome.

A figure jumps down from the trees. She walks toward the now protected Sailor Senshi. "I will not permit you to destroy those who stand for good." A crystal shard forms in her hands. She throws the shard toward the creature.

As the creature dodges, the shard compensates and follows. When the shard nears the youma, Sailor Crystal Moon looks toward the prone Senshi. "Crystal Explode!" The crystal explodes sending tiny fragments at the youma. The youma yells in pain.

Sailor Crystal Moon walks toward the youma. "None shall harm the Sailor Senshi or Tuxedo Kamen as long as I am around." A crystal sword appears in her hand as she speaks. When the words are finished, the sword makes a downward sweep. As the sword slices through the youma, it disappears.

The dome disappears from around the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen as Sailor Crystal Moon looks toward them. "Are you all right?" She asks as they make their way to their feet.

"We're fine." Sailor Venus answers in a soft voice. "Thanks to you."

Sailor Crystal Moon's eyes meet with Tuxedo Kamen's eyes. She can see the pain and the sadness that are there. Her eyes do not linger long before she turns her head to look at the Sailor Senshi. "I will help when I can." She turns and walks away.

"Who are you?" Mars asks.

She disappears before answering their question. If she were to tell them that she is Sailor Crystal Moon, that could lead to questions that she is not ready to answer.

Sailor Crystal Moon turns back and sees Tuxedo Kamen watching the area she disappeared to. "Goodbye, My Love." She whispers as she lets the transformation fade away.

"You did well, Usagi." Chibi Usa turns and walks into the portal.

"One day, I will return to you. I never knew how much I missed and loved you all." She thinks to herself as a tear runs down her cheek.

"Do you think that she is on our side?" Sailor Venus asks. "It was strange that she wouldn't give us her name, don't you think?"

"I didn't feel any evil from her." Sailor Mars replies.

"She's not evil." All eyes turn to look toward Tuxedo Kamen. "There is something about her, and somehow I know she is on our side."

Chibi Usa comes running up to the group and jumps into Tuxedo Kamen's arms. "I was worried when I saw that youma try to hurt you."

"We are okay, Usa." He pulls her close and kisses her forehead.

"Who was she?" She whispers in his ear as she hugs him.

"We don't know. She didn't give us her name. I think she is going to help us for a little while." A smile crosses Tuxedo Kamen's face. Chibi Usa smiles as she sees him smile a real smile for the first time in a very long time.

Everyone lets his or her transformations drop. They all head back to the temple to discuss their new possible ally.


	9. Chapter 8

Mark steps into Reanna's dressing room. A smile crosses his face as he looks down at her. He can see the fear and the anticipation that dances in her eyes along with an unspoken question that needs to be answered to alleviate these feelings.

"Yes, Rena they are all here."

"I have never been so nervous about getting on a stage."

"It was your idea to give them front row seats." He gives her a sly grin. "They probably won't even recognize you."

A knock is heard at the door. Rena puts on her mask and heads toward the door. As she opens the door, she sees Josh standing there. "You will be great tonight, Rena." He tells her hoping that this information will calm her slightly.

"I am glad someone thinks I will be."

"You'll be great because you will be performing for them." A smile crosses Josh's face as she looks up at him. "The show starts in five minutes."

Rena nods as she finishes preparing for her concert.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please help me in welcoming the newest singing sensation from America, Reanna." Applause fill the auditorium as she walks out on stage. Her dress is the usual black, but her white mask has some changes to it.

It is still made of white feathers. The black sequins still adorn most of the mask, but under her left eye lies a patch of blue sequins in the shape of a tear. The audience gazes upon these changes to her attire.

She pulls the microphone to her lips as she looks out across the audience. Her eyes fall upon the six people sitting in the front room. She smiles down at Chibi Usa and gives her a small wave. A bright smile crosses Chibi Usa's face as she begins to giggle in embarrassment.

"Tonight, I am going to deviate slightly from the program that you have. I wrote two new songs, and I am going to share them with you." She smiles out across the audience. "So, tonight it will go like this: ' _Love Was Their Guide_ ,' ' _Under a Crystal Moon_ ,'' ' _Once, Long Ago_ ,' ' _We Were_ ,' ' _Midnight_ _Eyes_ ,' then there will be the intermission. When we come back I will finish the concert with: ' _Why_ _We_ _Parted_ ,' ' _All That I Want_ ,' and ' _Whispering Winds_.'"

Music begins to fill the air as her eyes fall to the ground before her. She raises her eyes slightly, so she can look at Chibi Usa as she begins her song, _Love Was Their Guide_.

 _Long ago there was a kingdom_

 _A prince loved his princess_

 _Peace filled the world_

 _Love was their only guide_

 _Everyone watched_

 _They saw their happiness_

 _All was right in the world_

 _Love was their only guide_

 _Where did their love go?_

 _When their time ended_

 _Why didn't it survive?_

 _How could it go on?_

 _All envied their love_

 _They danced until the dawn_

 _He held her in his arms_

 _Love was their only guide_

 _That was long ago_

 _Their love disappeared_

 _Why did it have to go?_

 _Love was their only guide_

All of the songs flow beautifully from her. As she ends her song ' _We Were_ ,' she looks down at the six people in front of her before looking out across the audience.

"This next song is so new, it does not even have music to it. I wrote it last night, so it will be sung acapella."

She hums for a brief moment before her melodious voice fills the auditorium with the song ' _Midnight Eyes_.'

 _Last night I saw you_

 _The first time in years_

 _I looked into your eyes_

 _I saw the pain that was there_

 _Those eyes haunted my dreams_

 _I wanted to hold you_

 _And say everything was all right_

 _Midnight eyes_

 _What are you doing to me?_

 _How can you bring those feelings?_

 _Why can't things be the same?_

 _You came to me in my dreams_

 _You told me your love was gone_

 _I held you close as you cried_

 _See, I know your pain_

 _I lost my love_

 _With a childish thing_

 _You held me close_

 _Midnight eyes_

 _What are you doing to me?_

 _How can you bring those feelings?_

 _Why can't things be the same?_

 _Now all I want is you_

 _Back in my life_

 _Our lives to be shared_

 _You in my arms_

 _The pain needs to leave_

 _All needs to be right_

 _We each need our loves_

 _Maybe tonight_

As the song ends, she looks down at Mamoru who has tears in his eyes. She bows as the applause fill the auditorium. She makes her way off stage for the intermission.

When she gets back stage, she turns to look down at her six friends. Raye and Makoto are nowhere near. She gazes down at Mamoru's face and feels the pain that lives in her heart where he is reside. All she wants to do is comfort him and make everything right once more, but she is not sure if that is possible any more.

A familiar noise carries to her ears as she watches them. Ami lifts her communicator cautiously as she answers. She sees Ami nod. Mamoru looks to Chibi Usa who has a hurt look on her face, but she nods. Ami, Minako and Mamoru run from the auditorium.

"No." Reanna whispers as she watches their retreating forms. She makes her way to the dressing room to retrieve her new brooch.

Rubeus stands before Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. Four youmas appear behind him. "I am tired of playing with you, Senshi. I want the Moon Brat now!"

"You will not have her, Rubeus." Tuxedo Kamen informs Rubeus as he jumps down beside Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury follow him. "For Chibi Usa's safety and the memory of Sailor Moon, the Senshi and I will punish you."

"No, Tux Boy, I think you have it all wrong. Tonight you shall all join Sailor Moon in death." He turns to look at the four youmas. "Kill them all!" An evil laugh emits from him as he disappears.

The four youmas advance on the four Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. Within a matter of moments, the youmas have taken down Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus. Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter look toward their fallen companions. A thought of doubt crosses each of their minds, but they continue to battle the youmas.

Rena enters her dressing room, and heads to the drawer that holds her transformation brooch. She lifts the brooch into the sky. "Silver Crystal Power!"

Within moments, Sailor Crystal Moon stands in her place. "Disguise." As the disguise over takes her transformation, she heads toward the door. As she opens the door, she sees three people standing before her. "Chibi Usa?" She asks as she sees a woman dressed in a sailor fuku and with pink hair.

"Yes. I am Sailor Moon in the future." She smiles as she looks at Sailor Crystal Moon. "You also know my two companions. She points to the two men beside her. They are dressed like Tuxedo Kamen except for one is in shades of green and the other in shades of brown. They remove the masks that cover their faces. "This is my husband and son. You know them as Josh and Mark. They are also known as Tuxedo Earth and Tuxedo Element."

"No time for a family reunion right now, Moon. There will be time later. The Senshi are in trouble."

"You are right, Earth. We will talk about this after the battle. My friends need me." The two men put their masks back in place and Sailor Moon puts a piece of cloth over her mouth so that she is disguised like Sailor Crystal Moon. The four run from the auditorium to help the Senshi.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

"Mars, hang in there." Tuxedo Kamen glances over at her. "I'm sure that she will show up."

"I hope so." Jupiter says with a depressed tone.

"Did someone call the Calvary?" A male voice rings through the battlegrounds. "I am Tuxedo Earth. My companions are Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Element. We are friends." With those words said, he turns and begins to help in the battle against the youmas.

Tuxedo Kamen turns to look in the direction of their ally from the other day. He sees her putting up a protective dome around the fallen Senshi. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees movement in the trees that surround her. A blast of energy shoots from the tree line. "Look out!" He yells, but it's too late. The blast hits her and she falls to the ground. "No!" He yells as he runs toward her.

Tuxedo Earth, Tuxedo Element, and Sailor Moon look in the direction they see Tuxedo Kamen run. They see Sailor Crystal Moon on the ground. "No! Sailor Crystal Moon!" The three yell in unison. Their anger fills them and they begin to fight harder.

Tuxedo Kamen approaches the downed Sailor Crystal Moon. He drops to his knees beside her. He sees the mask covering the lower part of her face is covered in blood. Carefully, he removes the mask. He looks down at the unmasked Sailor Crystal Moon and gasps as he recognizes her. "Usako." He whispers.

Crystal Moon's eyes slowly open. She sees Tuxedo Kamen kneeling beside her. "Crystal Healing." She whispers. A bright light envelops her for an instant. She looks into Tuxedo Kamen's eyes and smiles.

Their brief interlude is cut short by Sailor Jupiter's scream. They look toward the battlegrounds and see Sailor Jupiter on the ground.

"Disguise!" Sailor Crystal Moon nods to Tuxedo Kamen. He nods back. He smiles at her. He helps her to her feet. "Mamo-chan, you need to help the others. I have another duty to perform at the moment." He watches as she runs off in the opposite direction.

Tuxedo Kamen runs up next to Sailor Jupiter. He helps her to her feet. "Be careful, Jupiter." He turns his attention toward the youmas. He sees that only two are left standing.

"Mars and Jupiter," Tuxedo Kamen turns toward them. "Do you have enough strength and power to combine your powers for a final blow?"

"I think so." The two say in unison.

"Good. I have a plan." He looks toward the dome that lies in the distance. "I want you to use as much strength and energy that you can, but I want you to be able to make it to the dome that Mercury and Venus are in afterward."

Mars turns toward Jupiter and nods. Jupiter nods in answer. Mars brings her fingers up in front of her. "Mars…Fire…"

Jupiter takes her stance. The antenna on her tiara rises to the sky. "Jupiter…Thunder…"

"Ignite!"

"Zap!"

The two powers intertwine and race toward the targeted youma. The youma screams in pain as it falls to the ground and disintegrates. Mars and Jupiter turn their attention toward Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Earth, and Tuxedo Element. They watch as the three warriors combine their powers and send them racing toward the final youma.

After the final youma dies, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Earth, and Tuxedo Element look toward where Sailor Crystal Moon had fallen. They look back toward Tuxedo Kamen when they don't see her there.

"Where is she?" Tuxedo Earth glares at Tuxedo Kamen.

"She said that she had another duty to perform at the moment."

"No! She is not suppose to do it alone." Sailor Moon has a look of fear in her eyes. She starts running in the direction she senses Sailor Crystal Moon.

Sailor Crystal Moon walks out from behind some trees. Rubeus stands there staring at the battle. "You were right, Rubeus, this will end today."

"Ah, the new warrior comes to play." Rubeus smiles as he approaches. "Let me properly introduce myself."

"No need, Rubeus." She pulls the cloth covering from her face.

"No! You're dead!" A look of terror fills his face.

"No, I never was." She replaces the mask and begins to concentrate on creating a crystal.

"Die, Moon Brat!"

A shot of energy flies at Sailor Crystal Moon. She stands there as the energy bolt hits her. She continues to concentrate on the crystal that forms in her hand. Two more bolts of energy hit her and she falls to her knees.

"Don't you ever die?"

"Crystal…Target!" She releases the crystal. It makes its way toward Rubeus. Sailor Crystal Moon falls to the ground. "Destruct!"

The crystal explodes. Shards fly through the air. Most hit Rubeus, but some hit the downed Sailor Crystal Moon. Rubeus screams as the shards enter his body. Sailor Crystal Moon concentrates on her body, finding all the crystals in her. They dissolve as she finds them. "Destruct Two!"

Rubeus screams for a brief moment before all is silent. "Today it ended." She whispers as her eyes close and darkness surrounds her.

"Usagi, please be okay." Sailor Moon thinks to herself as she gets near. As she gets into the clearing, she sees Sailor Crystal Moon's prone body on the ground.

Tuxedo Kamen is right on her heels. He sees Sailor Crystal Moon on he ground. "Usako." He whispers. He moves to approach her, but is stopped.

"No, Mamoru." He turns to look at Sailor Moon. "You need to deal with the others. She will come to you when she is ready." Earth and Element are by Sailor Crystal Moon's body. They carefully pick her up. A portal appears and the two men disappear inside.

Sailor Moon gives him a sad smile. "We'll take care of her." A portal appears before her.

"Take care of my Usako." He tells her in a tear filled voice.

Sailor Moon nods. She walks into the portal and disappears from sight.

Rena slowly opens her eyes. She sees three pairs of eyes staring down at her. She smiles up to them. "So, my best friend is actually my grandson."

Laughter fills the room. "It's time for you to go home, Mama. Are you ready to do so?"

"Yes, I believe that I am." She sits there for a moment and closes her eyes. "Mamo-chan already knows who I am, so I believe that I will have his support." She looks around the room thinking that he would have followed the. "Where is he?"

"We told him to take care of the Senshi." Josh informs her.

"I have to go to him. He will be worried."

Chibi Usa gestures and a portal opens. "Go to him."

"Thank you for everything." Usagi she says to them as she walks toward the portal. She turns and waves. She walks through the portal.


	10. Epilogue

The portal opens in the park. Usagi steps from the portal and looks around. On a bench near the lake, she sees Mamoru sitting there. She walks toward him. He hears her footsteps and turns. He looks at her for a moment before he puts his arms out to her. A tear runs down her face as she looks at him. She begins to walk toward him. When she gets to the last few steps, she falls into his open arms and lays her head on his chest. As she stands their enveloped in his arms, she can no longer hold the tears back.

She cries into his chest as he holds her close. "Usako." He whispers into her hair as his own tears begin to fall.

"I've missed you." She puts her arms around him and looks up toward his midnight blue eyes.

"No more misunderstandings." He says.

"Truth always." She agrees.

He bends his head closer to hers and gives her a passionate kiss. As he pulls away, he looks into her eyes. "You'll be leaving again though, won't you?"

She looks away from him. "I'm not."

"What do you mean your not? You are a famous singer now, you can't just give all of that up."

She turns to look at him with a smile. "Reanna is going to come out tomorrow night at her make up concert." She looks at him very seriously. "Will you be there?"

"Yes." He smiles at her. She hands him six tickets. He gives her a puzzled look. "They've already been."

"Tell them this is a special event." She kisses him and walks away.

Chibi Usa stands in the distance and watches. "All is right again."

"You knew it would be, Mama."

She turns to look into a pair of dark brown eyes. "Yes, Mark, but without you and your Papa it may have never happened."

"Well, My Queen, are we ready to go home?" Chibi Usa throws her arms around her husband. She stands there with his arms wrapped around her. "Are we ready?"

"Not quite, Josh." She looks into his eyes. "There is one more thing we have to do."

There is a knock at the door. Usagi puts on her mask and answers the door. After she opens the door, her eyes gaze into a pair of midnight blue eyes. She grabs his hand and pulls him into her dressing room.

"Are they here?"

"Yes, but it took some convincing. It's a good thing that Chibi Usa helped. She wanted to come again." He gives her a sly smile.

"You better get back to them." She kisses his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you." He squeezes her hand as he gives her a kiss. He starts to walk from the room. He turns back toward her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm not leaving you again."

A smile crosses his face as he turns to leave the room.

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, please help me in welcoming Reanna." The concert hall erupts into applause as she walks out onto the stage. All the applause abruptly stop as mouths drop open and the audience stares at Reanna.

Instead of her normal black dress, she is dressed in a long crimson dress. Her mask is of white feathers and decorated with red sequins. Her long, light blonde hair is done in a French braid and with crimson red roses. A bright smile lies upon her face as she turns to look out toward the audience.

As her eyes fall upon the audience, she sees three familiar figures. Her smile widens as she sees Josh put his arms around Chibi Usa and she puts her arms around Mark. The three wave to her as a portal opens and they walk inside. A tear escapes her eye, but is caught by her mask. "Goodbye, Children." She thinks to herself.

She takes a deep breath and turns her attention back to the audience. "Last night, the concert was disrupted by a youma attack, so I wanted you to have a chance to listen to the rest of the songs that were to take place after the intermission. The first song that I would like to perform tonight is _Why We Parted_.

 _You walked away_

 _Left me to stare_

 _I held you dear_

 _I loved you_

 _Now my heart is torn in two_

 _Why we parted_

 _Is a mystery to me_

 _You told me_

 _You loved me_

 _Now it's all gone_

 _Harsh words_

 _Were spoken_

 _Hearts were hurt_

 _I lost you all_

 _In a blink of an eye_

 _Why we parted_

 _Is a mystery to me_

 _We were all friends_

 _To the bitter end_

 _Now it's all gone_

 _When I left you_

 _All I felt was pain_

 _Now your memory_

 _Begins to fade_

 _All I feel is sadness_

 _Why we parted_

 _Is a mystery to me_

 _Are you all happy?_

 _I miss you all_

 _Now it's all gone_

"The next song is called _All That I Want_." She looks out into the audience. "This is one of the first songs that I wrote."

 _Can you look me in the eyes?_

 _When you tell me goodbye_

 _I will always love you_

 _I will always wait_

 _You were my first love_

 _You were my only love_

 _You are who I hold dear_

 _You are all I want_

 _You left me for no reason_

 _You pushed me away_

 _Why do I still love you?_

 _When you treat me that way_

 _You were my first love_

 _You were my only love_

 _You are who I hold dear_

 _You are all I want_

 _I hope that you are happy_

 _I hope that you have found_

 _The person that will give you_

 _Everything you wanted and more_

 _You were my first love_

 _You were my only love_

 _You are who I hold dear_

 _You are all I want_

"The last song that I would like to perform tonight was supposed to debut during that concert last night." She looks across the audience. Her eyes fall upon Raye, Minako, Chibi Usa, Ami, Makoto, and Mamoru. "The song is called ' _Whispering Winds_.'" The music begins to fill the concert hall. Her voice begins to mix itself with the music.

 _Long ago, I left_

 _Tears in my eyes_

 _Sadness in my heart_

 _Loneliness all around_

 _I saw the look on your face_

 _When I left I thought_

 _It was right_

 _Now all I feel is pain_

 _Then I heard the whisper_

 _On the wind_

 _It told me it was time_

 _For this to end_

 _It told me_

 _To go home_

 _Never thought I'd come_

 _Back to this place_

 _Lived my life and_

 _Tried to hide_

 _Every time I looked at_

 _The moon or I saw a_

 _Red rose I cried_

 _Because I thought of you_

 _Then I heard the whisper_

 _On the wind_

 _It told me it was time_

 _For this to end_

 _It told me_

 _To go home_

 _Now I look around_

 _I see the faces_

 _That were once so_

 _Dear to me_

 _Did you miss me?_

 _I missed you_

 _I'm home again_

 _Will things be the same?_

 _Then I heard the whisper_

 _On the wind_

 _It told me it was time_

 _For this to end_

 _It told me_

 _To go home_

 _Now all is said_

 _And all is done_

 _My life is not_

 _The same without you_

 _It's time for_

 _Foolish games to end_

 _And hearts to mend_

 _It's time for us to be one again_

As the song comes to a close, all look upon her in awe. Applause fill the auditorium once more.

Her eyes fall upon Mamoru as the applause continue. He smiles to her and nods. She nods back as she opens her mouth to speak. "I have something that I would like to share with this wonderful audience. You will be the first to her this news." She looks out over the audience as a hush fills the room. When the room becomes totally quiet, she begins to speak once more. "While I have been here visiting, I met a young man that lives here." She looks out over the audience. "My heart was broken many years ago. That is the reason for the sad songs and for the mask.

"This young man has found the part of me that had died when my heart was broken." She looks down at Mamoru. "Tonight is my last concert. My heart belongs to this man." She puts her hand out toward Mamoru. "Mamoru Chiba, I have waited a long time to love again and I know the person that I love is you. I love you with all of my heart and soul. I am going into retirement to spend the rest of my life with you." All eyes turn to look at Mamoru. Minako, Makoto, Raye, Chibi Usa, and Ami stare in disbelief.

He stands and gazes up at her. He walks toward the stairs that lead to the stage. He walks up and takes her hand. "I love you with all my heart. Never will I hurt you or will I leave you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He bends down on one knee and holds a small velvet box up to her. "Will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

"No!" A shout rings through the audience. Chibi Usa stands up and glares at them. "You are suppose to love Usagi Tsukino. She is your heart and soul. You said you'd love her forever." Tears run down her face.

"Small Lady, don't cry." Chibi Usa looks up in shock at the name. She looks into Reanna's blue eyes. A small smile plays on her lips.

"Mamoru, you can't do this." Minako pleads with him.

"Minako, you are the one who knows about love." Reanna gives her a knowing look. "You are his friends. Don't you want to see him get on with his life and let Usagi rest in peace?" She looks toward each of them. "Let him be happy. I won't take him from you." She turns toward him and bends down and kisses him. "It would be my pleasure to marry you." She says as he opens the box and places the ring on her finger.

He stands and they both kiss each other passionately. As the kiss ends, the whole audience is in tears at the display of love between the two. "I never want you to be apart from me again. I love you as much this day, if not more, as I did when we first met over six years ago."

Minako, Makoto, Raye, and Ami look up at the couple. Chibi Usa smiles as she begins to understand. She runs up onto the stage. "Will you take care of my Mamoru?"

"I always will, Usagi." She says as she picks her up.

She turns to the audience and removes her mask. A gasp fills the audience as everyone finds out that Reanna is actually Usagi Tsukino. Minako, Makoto, Raye, and Ami all run up onto the stage to embrace their long lost friend.

A beautiful, bright white, full moon slowly rises over Crystal Tokyo. Queen Usagi and King Josh look out over their city as the things that had once been gone slowly reappear.

"You did well, My Love." He pulls his wife close.

"Our son did very well." A tear falls from her eyes.

"What wrong?" He asks as he sees the tear fall down Usagi's cheek.

"We almost lost everything. I must do a better job to protect our home and our future."

"Usa, you can't be every where all the time. From now on, we do it together."

She smiles at her husband. "Together."

"Will everything be fine now, Usa?"

She waves her hand in front of them. An image begins to form in the air. They both turn their attention to the image.

Usagi and Mamoru walk by the lake in the park. A beautiful, bright white, full moon sits high in the sky above them. Usagi stops and gazes up at the moon. "I use to look at the moon and cry. I wrote most of my songs after looking at the moon."

"That is the past, Usako." He looks down at her and the stand in silence just staring at the moon for a while. "May I have this dance, Princess Serenity?" He asks as he bows to her.

"All my dances are yours, Prince Endymion." She answers as she curtsies.

"Let's dance _Under the Crystal Moon_." He looks at Usagi as she begins to hum the song _Under a Crystal Moon_. He takes her into his arms and begins to dance with her.


End file.
